


I Don't Have A Good Title, But It's A Good Story

by The_Firebird



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Remy LeBeau, Bad Cajun accent, I really tried, I'm just not from (nor have I ever been to) Louisiana, Lo Ciento, M/M, Mutant!Spencer, Prison, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, Spencer Reid is a Summers, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Firebird/pseuds/The_Firebird
Summary: When Remy hears that Spencer has been put into a high-security federal prison, he does everything in his power to save him and his mind from destroying itself.Empath and Telepath Spencer, by the by, but that doesn't come up much here.I fucking hate summaries.





	I Don't Have A Good Title, But It's A Good Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I was watching the show, got a plot bunny, and (ever since I found SpencerRemyLvr) this is the only ship I will accept from Criminal Minds. I also don't really like putting the team together, mostly because Spence is my favorite character and I see him as the baby of the BAU family.

Remy smiled when his ringtone interrupted a meeting he desperately wanted to get out of. Without excusing himself, he sauntered out, ignoring the half-hearted attempt from Scott to keep him there.

His good mood was tampered, though, when he glanced at the caller ID. “JJ, what happen t’ Penny?”

“It’s- um- it’s not great. Just come to the location I’m sending you and text me when you’re close.”

“Not a problem, Jenny.” 

Remy turned around just as people started filing out from the meeting. He waited until Scott came out alone. “Scotty, I want you t’ know I’ll be leavin’ fo’ a while. Gambit’s got an old friend dat’s in a bit o’ trouble.”

“Do you know when you’ll be back?”

Remy took off his sunglasses and looked at his friend with the most serious expression he could. “In fo’ a Penny, in fo’ a pound, as dey say.”

Scott understood the unspoken words immediately and straightened up. “Not a problem, we don’t have any immediate threats at the moment and we should be able to handle our own for a while.”

Scott held out his hand, which Remy grabbed without hesitation, he was pulled close so the former could whisper in his ear. “And bring my idiotic genius of a brother home.”

“Remy’ll see what he can do.”

They parted ways, and the only other person Remy told was Wolvie, and he made sure to tell him where he was going, just to make sure people knew if/when things went awry. 

But soon, he was riding his motorcycle away from New York and on towards Washington DC. 

CXCX

The coordinates JJ had sent were to a diner between her house and the bureau. Remy was immediately on-edge when he saw not only the blonde agent, but two others from Spencer’s team there. 

The three of them sat at a booth, leaving the side next to JJ available. 

He sidled up to the table, waving off the hostess asking how big his party was. Instead of sitting in the booth, he pulled a chair from a nearby table and straddled it, leaning on the back. “What happened t’ m’ Spencer?”

Jennifer Jereau, ever the diplomat, took the reigns on the conversation. “Well, before we get to that, this is SSA-”

“Yea, I know who y’ are. Emily Prentiss, welcome back t’ de land o’ de living. Luke Alvez, y’r new, but I’m sure y’ll be just fine. Now, business, what happened t’ m’ Spencer?”

Jennifer hesitated, not knowing how to phrase it.

“Reid is in prison.” Emily said. 

Remy turned to her so fast he was a little surprised he didn’t get whiplash. “ _ Quoi? _ ”

Luke joined in. “He was framed in Mexico, they found drugs in his possession and a doctor killed in his hotel room.”

Remy actually laughed at that. “M’ Spencer, Spencer Reid, kill someone because he felt like it?  _ Non _ , dat would never happen.”

“We know that.” Emily said. “We just don’t have evidence.”

“Y’ feds wit’ y’r ‘evidence’. While y’r out dere lookin’ f’r evidence, m’ Spencer is sittin’ wit’ violent criminals. He could hardly handle when Remy went t’  _ jail _ . Begged the officer to just let ‘im stand outside the bars.” 

It took a few minutes for things to click in Remy’s head. 

“ _ Merde. _ ” He spat. “How long has he been in dere?”

“Uh, about a day in a half, why?” Luke asked. 

“ _ Shit _ .”

“What is it, Remy?”

“C’mon. Y’ve gotta know he’s a ‘path. A  _ duel _ ‘path. Remy’s been t’rough some shit, he learned t’ make his shields stronger t’an a tank. Penny never got it dat strong.” Remy got off his chair and marched toward the door. 

“Well, he’s not in a mutant prison, he should be okay, right?” JJ asked, throwing some money on the table and following. 

“How stupid are y’? People press on shields fo’ as long as dere up. Penny will be trying t’ keep ‘em up as long as he can. He won’t be able t’ last much longer.”

“What do we do?” Emily asked.

“Do y’r job, get ‘im out of dere. I’ll handle Spencer.” With that, he pulled his helmet on and rode off.

CXCX 

It took pulling a couple of strings, but Remy found out exactly where Spencer was being held. It was good the warden was an old friend of his. 

It only took one question to be put down as one of the genius’s cellmates, and within three hours of being in the diner, the Cajun was dressed in prison clothes (but keeping his trench coat, of coarse), was in the system, and was on his way to see his favorite fed.

Remy felt Spencer long before he saw him, and what he felt had him taking off in the direction of where he could feel the bundle of emotions he knew so well. 

The Cajun ran faster than he’d ever run, and didn’t like what he found in the cell.

Spencer wasn’t in his bed, but he had to be close. He followed the feeling of Spencer through an open door and finally found him down a hallway.

A prison gang was holding him against the wall, trying to yell at him while hitting him.

Normally, that would have had Remy down the hallway in less than a second just on principal. Then, take into account that this was his Spencer  _ and  _ he didn’t look like he registered Remy at all?

The thugs were off of Spencer before the thief even made it to their little group. A couple of well-thrown cards had them backing off real quick. 

Spencer was unresponsive on the floor, the only sounds he was making were small whimpers, and he was shaking like he was going through withdrawal. 

Remy didn’t touch him, not with the way the thugs were stalking towards him again. 

He just laughed and pulled out more cards, throwing them at their feet. Each one exploded upon impact and it had the four of them leaving as quickly as possible without running. 

Then he turned to Spencer. 

The poor Fed was cowering in a way that Remy had only seen a couple of times before. It only happened when his shields were broken, or at least badly damaged. 

Remy hoped for the second one. 

He gathered Spencer in his arms, shushing the whimpers and reaching out to him through their bond. 

Spencer latched on without any hesitation. 

Once he’d found his safe haven was here in this hell, there was no way he was letting it go. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably get a sequel, but I'm not making it multi-chaptered because that's a LOT of commitment.


End file.
